Halloween: Marron Myers
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: This is my Halloween treat to my fans and everyone else. Pretty straight-forward, Marron's a Myers and a killer, Pan's her next victim, and Dr. Samuel Loomis is the one thing in between the two
1. Marron's First Kill

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the Halloween Trilogy.  
  
None of the Z Fighters can use ki or fly, Krillin and fam's last name is Myers.  
  
Dedicated to Donald Pleasence, the best part of the Halloween movies  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
On October 31st, 779, a small figure walked into the kitchen of Krillin and 18 Myers's home, walking toward the kitchen counter. The figure looked up and saw the handle of a butcherknife pointing over the edge of the counter. A small hand reached up and grabbed the handle, gripping it and holding it before them as they walked toward the living room. The figure stepped into the living room and saw a bunny mask, picking it up and slipping it on.  
  
"Must kill. Must hurt. Must murder." the small figure said as they walked toward the stairs and walking up them one step at a time.  
  
"Must hurt. Must murder. Must mutilate." the small figure said as they reached the top of the steps and turned toward the bathroom, where Videl was readying a bath.  
  
She turned toward the figure and said "Hi! It's time for your bath. Why are you still wearing that mask, and what's with the knife?" looking worried as she saw the knife.  
  
"Must hurt. Must mutilate. Must kill." the figure said as it walked toward the woman, who was looking anxious as she watched the figure walk toward her, knife in hand.  
  
"Ummm... this isn't funny kiddo, put that down." Videl said as she looked at the small figure move closer to her.  
  
"Give me that kid!" Videl said as she went for the knife, but the figure moved out of the way and stabbed it into her chest.  
  
Videl fell to the ground in shock as the smaller figure moved closer her as it said "Kill. Death. Murder. Mutilate."  
  
"Please, no." Videl whispered as the smaller figure looked down at her before swinging with the butcherknife...  
  
A few moments later, 18 and Krillin walked into the house, both smiling as they called out "Marron sweety, we're home! Videl, you can go home now!"  
  
They watched as the smaller figure walked out of the bathroom, and 18 yelled "Marron!" as she saw young Marron, dressed in a bunny costume, mask on top of her head, blood splattered on the front of the costume and holding a bloody butcherknife. 


	2. Older and Eviller

I do not own Dragonball Z or the Halloween trilogy.  
  
Ages: Trunks-23, Goten-22, Marron-21, Bra-20, Pan-19  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
11 years and 364 days later at 11:30pm, an older balding gentleman with a beard, wearing a suit under a tan trenchcoat and a expanding waist walked into the Gingertown Sanitarium to look in on a patient, followed by a 19 year old girl with black hair under a orange bandana, dressed in a red belly t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a chain hanging from her pocket.  
  
"Are you sure you want to see her Pan? She is the one who killed your mother." the older man said as he put a hand on her shoulder, and Pan nodded, saying "Yes Dr. Loomis, I need to see the woman who took my mother."  
  
They walked to the elevator, Dr. Loomis pushed the down button for the elevator, and Pan asked "How old was she when she killed my mom?"  
  
"She was nine years old on that Halloween night." Dr. Loomis said, and Pan said "So she was younger than I am."  
  
"Yes, and she was and is still evil, even in her eyes. The first time I saw them, they were black, black like a dolls' eyes." Dr. Loomis said, and Pan gave a small shudder as they walked into the elevator.  
  
"Doll's eyes, Dr. Loomis?" Pan asked, and Dr. Loomis nodded and said "Yes, pure black, no soul, nothing." as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. They road up in silence until the elevator dinged and the pair stepped out, walking toward a room marked "Dangerous."  
  
They looked in and saw Marron seated silently on the bed wearing a rather form-fitting navy blue jumpsuit, her blonde hair in two pigtails hanging behind her ears and her head resting on the wall behind her, face hidden by shadows but her eyes obviously closed, Pan saying "Freaky."  
  
"Not so loud." Dr. Loomis said, and Pan asked "Why?"  
  
"She might hear you?" Dr. Loomis said, and Pan asked "How, she isn't moving or even acting like she acknowledges our presence."  
  
"Come along, let me show you something." Dr. Loomis said as he walked down the hall, followed by a reluctant Pan.  
  
The two soon reached a file room where Dr. Loomis ushered Pan in, who asked "Why are we in here?"  
  
"To show you a few pictures so you can see what Mrs. Myers down there has been up to." Dr. Loomis said as he pulled out a folder from a cabinet drawer almost automatically and pulled out several pictures.  
  
"See these, each one of these various things happening on a Halloween." Dr. Loomis said as he showed her seven pictures, the first one of "Death" written in blood on the wall, the second one of Marron holding the corpse of an orderly with a hyperdermic needle stabbed in his eye, the third one of Marron holding a second corpse of a doctor with his head twisted pointed backward, the fourth one of "Kill Pan" written in blood on a wall, the fifth one of Marron seated holding her knees to her chest near a third corpse with a bloody mouth, this one a female doctor with her throat ripped out, the sixth of Marron strangling Dr. Loomis, and the seventh of Marron beating another patient to death with a metal bar.  
  
"She killed five people and she hasn't been put to death!? What the Hell?" Pan asked, and Dr. Loomis said "They've declared her mentally incompetent, so they have to keep her here."  
  
"What if she escapes?" Pan asked, and Dr. Loomis sighed as he replied "She can't, because the door is four inches of stainless steel, the windows five inches of bullet-proof reinforced plastic, beyond that metal bars."  
  
"How do you know?" Pan questioned, and Dr. Loomis sighed once again as he said "We don't, we can only hope and pray she can't escape, especially since tomorrow is the 12th anniversary of her first murder."  
  
In her room, Marron sat on her bed as the clock reached 12, and her eyes opened, revealing blue eyes with black, evil pupils in the center. 


	3. The Escape

I do not own Dragonball Z or the Halloween Trilogy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron sat on her bed silently, it being an hour since Pan and Dr. Loomis left the building. She sat silently, watching the door, waiting for the man who brought her medicine to come so she could make her escape...  
  
"Man, I hate this part of the job." a male orderly said to his female partner as they moved down the hall to Marron's door.  
  
"I know Will, she's killed those people, all on October 31st, tonight." the female orderly said as they reached her door.  
  
"Well Grace, let's get this over with, so we can move on to our more normal patients, like Greg the Homicidal Maniac." Will said as he took his key ring off his belt, putting the key into the lock and unlocking it, opening the door.  
  
"She's still in the spot we left her this morning... That's good." Grace said as they walked in, pushing the cart in too.  
  
"Ok Ms. Myers, time to take your medication." Will said as he walked up to Marron with a cup of medicine in hand, who was watching him silently, which was creeping out Grace.  
  
"Will, can't we skip it, just for today only?" Grace asked, but Will shook his head and said "No, it'll be fine Grace, trust me." as he reached arm's length of Marron, reaching out an arm to give her the medicine.  
  
Marron suddenly reached out and grabbed Will's arm, pulled him close, and bit into his throat, ripping off the flesh, which splattered blood around her mouth and on her lips. Grace screamed as Marron pushed Will's corpse to the ground, chewing on the flesh in her mouth and swallowing it.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Grace screamed as Marron stood and walked toward her, Grace running out the door. Marron started to follow her, but stopped by the cart and picked up a scalpel from it before following after her.  
  
Grace screamed "Help! Someone! Anyone!" as she ran down the hallway, followed by Marron, who had the scalpel in hand. Grace reached the elevator and pushed the buttons, but Marron was close enough so as the doors closed, she grabbed a one of the doors and walked in, letting them slide shut as Grace screamed out bloody murder.  
  
One of the doors on the hall opened and a man with shoulder-blade length black hair stuck his head out and looked around, asking "Huh? Who's there?"  
  
The man then shut the door as he muttered "Fucking loons."  
  
The next day around three o'clock, Pan was walking home from school and let out a little yawn.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't sleep?" her best friend Bra asked as she walked up, and Pan silently shook her head no.  
  
"Was it that dream about the freak Marron Myers again?" Bra asked, and Pan nodded in complete silence.  
  
"Pan sweety, you've got to get your mind off of her, she's in the mental institution were she's been for 12 years now." Bra said as she put a comforting arm around Pan's shoulders, and Pan nodded saying "I know, but still, she killed my mother when she was still a nine year old girl with me less than a year old at home with my dad."  
  
"Pan, you're over-reacting. That blonde bitch is not escaping, and even if she did, the cops will protect you." Trunks said as he and Goten walked up, Trunks putting a comforting arm around Pan's shoulders, Goten getting Bra in a hug.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, but you should have seen her at that mental institution last night, she was like a demon, a cold, calculating demon." Pan said, and Goten shook his head and said "Dear niece, Marron is nothing more than a psychotic woman who grew from a pathetic little girl."  
  
As they walked on, Trunks puffed out his chest and said "If she was to try something, I'd take her over my knee and give her the spanking she deserves." none of them noticing the beautiful woman with blonde hair in two hanging pig-tails behind her ears along with red surrounding her mouth and on her lips, wearing a rather form-fitting navy-blue jumpsuit, and with blue eyes.  
  
Pan walked into her house and called out "Dad, I'm home!" as she tossed her backpack to the floor.  
  
"Hi Pan sweety." Gohan said as he looked at the newspaper with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What is it dad?" Pan asked, and Gohan said "Well, Pan, not to worry you, but Marron Myers escaped last night, some time around one o'clock."  
  
"Sh-she's free?" Pan asked in shock, and Gohan nodded, saying "But don't worry, she's probably a million miles away."  
  
Outside their window, Marron stood across the street, looking at the house. 


	4. Enter Dr Loomis and The Mask

I own nothing in this fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron walked down the street in a determined walk, not too many people taking notice of her, since she looked normal enough, except the jumsuit and boots that is. Marron looked to her right and stopped, looking in a shop window.  
  
The window read "Masks of Real-life Famous Murderers." and behind it was a mask of Norman Bates, a mask of Ted Bundy, a mask of Jeffrey Dahmer, and one of her, only it was pasty-white, unlike the others. She looked at it for a moment before slamming a fist through the window, grabbing the mask and slipping it on.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!" the shop-owner asked as he ran out the door and up to Marron, towering over her, who looked at him through the mask eyes, which completely blackened them from view.  
  
"Hey lady, give that back and leave before I call the cops!" the aging shop- owner hissed, and Marron looked at him for a moment before lashing out with the scalpel, driving it into the man's jugular.  
  
"Oh my God!" several people yelled as the man fell to the ground, bleeding as Marron walked off, leaving the scene.  
  
At Dr. Loomis' home, he sat in his study, reading a book when the phone next to him began ringing.  
  
Dr. Loomis picked up the phone and asked "Hello?", the voice on the other end saying "Hi, this Sheriff Anderson of Gingertown."  
  
"Sheriff. What brings the call?" Dr. Loomis asked, and Sheriff Anderson said "It's about Marron."  
  
"Oh no." Dr. Loomis said, and Sheriff Anderson said "If you're thinking she's escaped, your right. Well, you better come and see what happened."  
  
"Alright." Dr. Loomis said and hung up, walking toward the door, but first stopping to get his car keys, tan trenchcoat, and a pistol.  
  
Dr. Loomis stood in the hospital with Sheriff Anderson a little while later, police tape infront of the elevator, where Ms. Grace's was in it, her eyes dug out and her throat slashed.  
  
"This was her work?" Dr. Loomis asked, and Anderson, an aging man in a sheriff's uniform nodded, saying "This and another orderly in her room, his throat bitten out like he was attacked by an animal."  
  
"Anyone see anything?" Dr. Loomis questioned, and Anderson shook his head and said "Noone saw anything, but one of the patients claims he heard something."  
  
"Take me to see him." Dr. Loomis said, and Anderson nodded and the pair stepped in the second elevator and road up.  
  
Dr. Loomis and Anderson reached the fifth floor, stepped out, and walked to the room of the man who stuck his head out the night before in total silence.  
  
The pair walked in and Dr. Loomis said "Hello Mr. Everclear, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Call me Brendant. Say, you're the doctor of Marron Myers, aren'tcha?" Brendant asked, and Dr. Loomis nodded and said "Yes, what did you hear?"  
  
"Well, pretty much all I heard was screams of "Oh my God" and "Help me" and that's it." Brendant said, and Dr. Loomis nodded and said "Thank you."  
  
He and Anderson walked from the room and Anderson asked "Why is he in here, he seems sane." to which Dr. Loomis smiled and said "He's a compulsive streaker, flasher, manic depressive, bi-polar, and he's a liar, but he's the only friend of Marron's, which is probably why he's consider suicidal."  
  
"Being a friend of that murderer? Sounds suicidal to me." Andrson said as they walked to the elevator and rode down.  
  
At the Son home around 7:30pm that night, Pan laid on her back on her bed, the phone to her ear.  
  
"So Trunks, we still going to that party tonight?" Pan asked, and Trunks said "Shit yeah girl, shit yeah."  
  
"So, whatcha going as Panny?" Trunks asked, and Pan thought and said "Hmmmm... probably either a one of the Sailor Scouts or Carrie."  
  
"Mmmmmmm... I like them Short Skirt girls." Trunks said as Pan chuckled and said "I swear to God you're such a pervert!"  
  
"Awwww, can I help it if I like short skirts on pretty girls, like you." Trunks said, nd Pan shook her head and said "You're such a flatterer, but still a perv."  
  
"I know, I know." Trunks said as Pan looked toward the window and saw Marron, still wearing the mask, looking in. Pan closed her eyes, rubbed them, and looked again, Marron gone this time.  
  
"Pan? Pan hon, you there?" Trunks asked, and Pan nodded, saying "Yeah Trunks, I'm here."  
  
"So Pan, are you going to have fun tonight?" Trunks asked, and Pan said "Sure am."  
  
"By the way, is your dad going to be there?" Trunks asked, and Pan answered "No, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because i don't want to hear him tell us to be careful, watch for psychos and all that." Trunks said, and Pan replied "Leave dad alone, mom was killed on Halloween night you know."  
  
"Yeah yeah, well, I'll be there in a few." Trunks said and Pan said "Sure thing. Bye." and the two hung up.  
  
'Now where is that costume dad said he picked up for me?' Pan wondered as she looked around and saw it hanging on her door knob with a hanger in a dry-cleaning bag.  
  
'Let's see this thing.' Pan thought as she unzipped it, revealing a Sailor Moon costume, complete with a wig.  
  
'Well, at least dad listened to me.' Pan said with a smile as she took it out.  
  
Meanwhile, a feminine hand gripped the back door knob and twisted it, opening the door. The hand pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen, moving to the counter drawers. The hand opened the first, revealing dish rags and towels. The hand moves to the second and opened it, revealing junk. a second hand rustled through the junk, but finding nothing of interest, they move to the third. The hand opened the drawer, revealing kitchen utensils cluttering it. The hand rustled through them until it found a large butcherknife. The left hand clutched it and looked toward the stairs, moving toward them... 


	5. Party!

I own nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The hand holding the butcherknife moved toward the stairs, but stopped as knocking sounded from the front door. The hand and it's owner moved toward the door and opened it, revealing a cop.  
  
"Hello. Have you seen anything?" the cop asked, and from his point of view we see it's Marron, knife in hand.  
  
"Miss?" the cop asked again, and Marron grabbed him suddenly with inhuman strength, putting a hand over his mouth as he was dragged into a hallway closet, shutting the front door first. A second knock sounded at the door and Pan, dressed in full Sailor Moon costume, answered the door, revealing Trunks dressed as Ash.  
  
"Hello Trunks!" Pan said with a smile, and Trunks said "Name's Ash, Hardware. Are you ready to go Miss Moon?"  
  
"Sure am!" Pan said as the pair left the house, niether noticing the blood trickling from under the closet door. The closet door opened and the cop fell to the floor, throat slit as Marron stepped from the closet, holding a bloody butcherknife.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks drove down the road, his chainsaw in the back seat and Pan next to him, looking out the window.  
  
"Pan, are you ok?" Trunks asked, and Pan nodded silently, still looking out the window.  
  
"You don't seem ok. What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he got her hand into his, and Pan sighed as she said "The newspaper says that Marron Myers is free."  
  
"Don't worry, she won't come get you, you'll be at a party." Trunks said, and Pan nodded before saying "What if she gets me while I'm home?"  
  
"Pan, don't worry. You'll be ok. No serial killer is after you." Trunks said as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
At the same time, Gohan was walking toward his front door when Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Anderson walked up.  
  
"Mr. Son, don't go in your home!" Sheriff Anderson said, and Gohan looked at them and asked "Why not?"  
  
"We believe Marron's in there. Let us go first." Dr. Loomis said as he pulled a revolver from his coat pocket, Sheriff Anderson doing the same, and Gohan pointed to the door as he said "Go right ahead."  
  
"Com'on Dr. Loomis." Sheriff Anderson said as he and Dr. Loomis walked toward the door, Gohan following close behind.  
  
"Ready..." Dr. Loomis said silently before screaming "NOW!" and Sheriff Anderson swung the door open enough to revealing an empty living room.  
  
"No killer." Gohan said as the three of them walked in, and as soon as they were in, the partially opened door moved enough to reveal Marron, who grabbed Gohan, a hand over his mouth, and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Gohan! GOHAN!" Dr. Loomis screamed as he heard Gohan yell out in pain before all was silent.  
  
He and Sheriff Anderson ran to the door, turned on the porch light, and looked out, revealing Gohan's stabbed corpse and nothing else, to which Dr. Loomis snarled "Dammit!"  
  
"Where's Pan?" Dr. Loomis asked as Sheriff Anderson moved to a calender and looked at it before saying "I know where."  
  
"Where?" Dr. Loomis asked, and Sheriff Anderson said "At a costume party at Capsule Corp." as he pointed to it written on the calender.  
  
Trunks car soon pulled into his driveway, where several other cars were parked, and he and Pan step out, Trunks going into the back seat to retrieve his chainsaw first.  
  
"Can't forget this!" Trunks said with a smile as he and Pan walked hand-in- hand into the large house, rock music blaring at them as they walked in.  
  
As they looked around, Pan noticed a woman wearing a white Marron mask and blue jumpsuit with blonde hair in pigtails, holding a butcherknife, causing Pan to gasp out "Trunks! Look!"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked as he looked up and saw the woman, and gasped as she moved closer to them, holding the butcherknife at ready.  
  
The woman got close to them, reached up, and pulled the mask up, revealing a smiling Bra, who said "Gotcha." as she bent her rubber butcherknife by poking it into her hand.  
  
Pan sighed in relief before saying "Goddammit Bra! Don't do that!" and Trunks shook his head and said "Sis, that was in horrible taste and you know it."  
  
"Sorry." Bra said as she looked at the floor, and Pan said "Please don't do it again, ok."  
  
Bra nodded and said "Ok." as Marron walked into the house through the front door, noone taking noticing of her. 


	6. Bloodbath

I own nothing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron's eyes searched the party as she stood in the dancing, drinking crowd, her eyes looking over the large group of people for Pan until she saw Pan with Trunks and Bra.  
  
She began to make her way toward them, but a man dressed as a demon grabbed her arm and asked "Wanna dance?" Marron replied by ramming her butcherknife into the guy's throat. He fell with a gurgle to the floor, blood spewing from the wound as she continued toward the three until a man, this time a larger man wearing a hockey mask, took her weapon wrist and nodded with his head.  
  
"Want to dance miss?" the masked man asked, and Marron couldn't help herself and began dancing as Bra and Pan looked at her.  
  
"She stole your costume." Pan said, and Bra nodded as she slipped on her mask, and raised her fake butcherknife in the air.  
  
She closed in on Marron, who was still dancing with the hockey masked man, and when she got close enough she said in a deep voice "Leave this place!" Marron turned calmly to her and grabbed her by the throat, applying a hard grip on her.  
  
"Gahh! Com'on! I was kiddin!" Bra gasped as she clawed at Marron's wrist, but Marron twisted her hand and broke Bra's neck with one swipe. Marron released Bra, who fell to the ground and the people around her got scared and started to leave the house, Marron killing those who got close enough until all that was left were Marron having a staredown with Marron, Goten, dressed as Freddy Krueger, and Trunks with dead bodies lying about.  
  
"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it's Marron! It's her!" Pan screamed before she began crying into Trunks shoulder and Goten began snarling like an enraged dog.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Anderson ran up the Brief's driveway to the house past several cars and a crowd of terrified people.  
  
"She's here." Dr. Loomis said as they made their way through the crowd to the mansion.  
  
"You killed Bra! You bitch, I'll kill you!" Goten yelled as he attacked Marron, punching her with all the strength he could muster, knocking her back. Goten then stabbed her in the chest with his clawed glove and punched her again, sending her to the floor.  
  
"I killed her, she isn't so tough." Goten said as he turned his back on her, and as he had her back on him she stood and watched him silently.  
  
"Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Goten." Pan uttered, and Goten asked "Yes?" as he looked at her until he felt someone breathing on his neck, and turned, only to get a butcherknife into his chest.  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled as Goten fell to the floor, Marron watching him and Pan.  
  
"I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Trunks yelled and went to attack her, but Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Anderson burst into the house, guns drawn.  
  
"Pan! Take your friend and hide! We're going to finish this!" Dr. Loomis yelled as he and Sheriff Anderson drew a bead on Marron, who's attention was on them.  
  
"Who are they!?" Trunks asked, and Pan said "Marron's psychiatrist and a sheriff!" as she led him up the stairs.  
  
Dr. Loomis stared into the empty voids that were Marron's eyes and said "This ends now." The two prepared to fire when the door opened and Vegeta and Bulma entered the house, and gasped at what they saw.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?!" Vegeta asked as he saw the bodies laying about, and when he saw Bra dead on the floor, he yelled "WHO THE FUCK KILLED BRA!?"  
  
"She did." Dr. Loomis said as he motioned with his handgun to Marron, who was now holding a shotgun.  
  
"Where'd she get a shotgun!?" Sheriff Anderson asked, and Vegeta said "That's one from my personal collection over there!" as he motioned to an open gun case shortly before a gunshot rang out.  
  
The three survivors looked down at Bulma's decapitated corpse before Vegeta yelled in anger and charged Marron, only to get blasted in the chest, ripping a large hole in it and splattering blood.  
  
"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Dr. Loomis yelled before a third shot rang out and Sheriff Anderson was decapitated by the blast. Dr. Loomis aimed with his gun and prepared to fire, but the blade of a butcherknife hit him in the arm and caused him to drop the gun as Marron walked up. She ripped the knife from his arm and hit Dr. Loomis in the face with the but of the shotgun, knocking him into the wall. Marron then dropped the useless shotgun and went up the stairs after Trunks and Pan. 


	7. Trunks' End

I own nothing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron walked up the stairs after Pan and Trunks as Dr. Loomis laid almost motionless against the wall, save a small jerking motion by his hand.  
  
In a closet on the top floor, Trunks and Pan sat huddled against one another, Pan whispering "She isn't real. She isn't real. She isn't real. She isn't real."  
  
"Shoo, did you hear those gunshots?" Trunks asked, and Pan nodded silently, and both stopped moving as they heard footsteps moving up the stairs.  
  
The footsteps walked up to the top floor and stopped as Pan continued muttering "She isn't real. She isn't real. She isn't real." in an almost breath-like silence.  
  
"Pan, please be quiet." Trunks pleaded silently as the footsteps began again, moving in an almost mechanical precision across the floor, moving infront of the closet and stopping.  
  
"Please no. Please no." Pan whispered as they saw a shadow of two feet coming under the small crack at the bottom of the floor.  
  
"Pan, I beg of you, be quiet." Trunks begged in silence as they sat their, watching the feet move away from the door.  
  
'She's moving away! She's really moving away!' Pan thought in estatic silence as they heard the footsteps move down the hallway.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Trunks whispered as they stood silently and Trunks gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening it.  
  
Trunks stuck his head out and looked about a little before saying "Come on Pan, it's safe." and the pair slowly moved out of the closet.  
  
Pan turned her head to the left and screamed as she saw Marron and screamed "Trunks! It's her! It's her!"  
  
"Shit!" Trunks cursed as he saw her and she began moving toward them, holding her butcherknife at the ready. They turned to look toward the other end of the hallway, which was just several doors and a window at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Run." Trunks whispered to Pan, who looked at him and asked "What?"  
  
"I said run, hide in one of the rooms while I distract Marron." Trunks whispered to her, and pushed her on her way, Marron moving closer to them.  
  
"I can't, I just can't!" Pan begged, but Trunks looked at her and said "You must do it now!" as Marron closed in on them.  
  
"But... but..." Pan started, but turned and ran as Trunks started up the chainsaw on his hand and asked "You want some? Come get some!"  
  
Marron looked at him, cocked her head to the side, and moved toward him, and he ran at her, ready to swing his chainsaw as he yelled "Time to die you bitch!"  
  
He was about to swing his chainsaw when Marron suddenly tossed her butcherknife at him, it spinning in the air toward his head, and he realized he couldn't dodge it, so he let his lasts words flow from his lips, which were "I LOVE YOU PAN!"  
  
Pan was halfway down the stairs when she heard him call out right before a thud, and then nothing. Pan began crying before someone grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to scream out. She then felt herslf pushed the rest of the way down the stairs. She tumbled down them and hit the ground, managing to get several bumps on her head and a twisted ankle. She looked up the stairs in shock at the person who pushed her down the stairs...  
  
Marron Myers.  
  
Marron began walking down toward her, and Pan began to move backwards pushing herself with her hands and one good leg as Marron walked toward her. Pan looked in Marron's hands and gagged as she saw Marron with Trunk's hand-chainsaw, which she had started with a loud roar, and then she saw what was poking from the end...  
  
Trunk's bloody arm, ripped off half-way up to the elbow, a bloody bone sticking from it. 


	8. The End

I own nothing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan back up against the wall, and Marron moved toward her, stopping infront of a full-length window as they heard a familiar click.  
  
The sound of a gunshot was heard as Marron stumbled toward the window, and then a second, and a third, and a fifth, and finally a sixth, which sent Marron through the window.  
  
Pan looked over to where the gunshots sounded, and saw Dr. Loomis standing, blood coming from his mouth and nose, but he ignored it as he said "It's over. It's finally over." He then picked up the phone and dialed the number for the police, but if he had looked out the window, he would have seen something that would chill him to the bone...  
  
Marron was gone. All that was left were several blood stains and what looked like her form burned into the grass.  
  
Later that night, Brendant slept in his asylum bed peacefully, holding a picture to his chest. As he slept, a familiar figure crept into the room through the door, dressed in a blue form-fitting blue jumpsuit. The figure crept over to Brendant after shutting the door, and looked at him as he continued to sleep peacefully.  
  
The figure gently rubbed a hand over his head, brushing hair out of his eyes, and looked at his face before noticing the picture on his chest. The figure pulled the picture from his clutch and looked at it, it was a picture of him and Marron on a Halloween. He was a rather goofy vampire and she was Frankenstein's bride. As the figure gazed at the photo, it reached up with a hand and pushed a white mask up off it's face, revealing a beautiful face almost exactly like the mask, blonde hair in pigtails hanging behind her ears.  
  
She bent close to Brendant and kissed him on the cheek, waking him up and causing him to look her in the face and and "Marron?" in a whisper.  
  
Marron nodded slightly as she rubbed his cheek with a hand, and Brendant asked "What are you doing here? Someone might have seen you!"  
  
Marron pointed a silent finger at his face, but Brendant seemingly read her thoughts because he said "No, I can't. I don't belong in the outside world, and neither do you. But you have to leave, because you're to be shot dead on sight!" Marron looks at him in silence and slowly unbuttons the top buttons of her blue-jumpsuit and pulled it open, revealing a white bra, but more importantly, six gunshot wounds healing themselves on her chest.  
  
"Ma-Marron, where did those come from?" Brendant asked, but didn't get an answer because they heard several sets of feet running toward the room. Marron looked at him, put a finger to the mouth of her mask, and slipped out the window.  
  
A few moments later, several cops, armed with shotguns along Dr. Loomis came into the room, and Dr. Loomis looked at Brendant as he asked "Where is she Brendant?"  
  
"Where is who?" Brendant asked with false confusion, and Dr. Loomis looked him in the eye and asked "Where is Marron Myers?"  
  
"I don't know, I was asleep until you got here." Brendant said, and Dr. Loomis looked toward the cops and said "Let's go."  
  
"What about him?" one officer asked, pointing with a shotgun to Brendant, and Dr. Loomis said "It's no use. If he does give us any information, we won't know wether or not he's lying."  
  
As the officers and Dr. Loomis left the room, shutting the door, Brendant looked to the window and said under his breath "Bye Marron."  
  
Outside a storm brews, rain pounding the ground and building as wind blows and lightning strikes. Below his window, Marron stands, looking at the picture safe from the rain under a large jutted-out piece of building.  
  
A crack of thunder roars as lightning flashes, lighting Marron's mask- covered face. As she looks at the picture, face lit up, a tear rolls from an eye hole and hits her face on the picture. 


End file.
